You're My Story
by Masdekan
Summary: The rating for this story may change and I do not own RB or the charatercs. The sight of her lying with her head at my side and her small hand in mine brings all my memories flooding back to me in a rush, Kevin Ford, his gun trained on Collins, the pain, the ambulance...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I am a massive fan of Rookie Blue especially McSwarek and I cannot wait for the new series in June.**

**I was encouraged to post this story by a group of girls who have laughed and cried with me and put up with my craziness over the last few months. These 'crazy' girls have now become my friends!**

**A special mention to a friend of mine, Ash who has agreed to be my Beta for all my future chapters, so I would like to say a big thank you!**

The incessant beeping, the pounding in my head and the stinging ache in my stomach rouse me. I blink my eyes open once, twice trying to focus on my surroundings, which even to my blurred vision are unfamiliar. As I regain my focus I notice the breathing tube running from my nose and the confusion sets in as my brain tries to register why it is there and why I am lying in a hospital bed.

There is someone else in the room, I can hear their deep, even breathing and although everything hurts I shift my head to see who it is. Andy.

The sight of her lying with her head at my side and her small hand in mine brings all my memories flooding back to me in a rush, Kevin Ford, his gun trained on Collins, the pain, the ambulance...

We need to talk, I know that, we have hurt each other. I made a mistake, a big one but I was hurting and I walked away. Marlo was a distraction, I cared for her, of course I did but Oliver was right I wasn't being fair to either of us.

A shadow in the doorway draws my attention and as I turn I see Sarah, coffee in hand and tears in her eyes as she realises I am awake. I look at Andy then lift my eyes back to Sarah and shake my head slightly, understanding my meaning she walks round to the other side of my bed.

"Sam..."

The tears are coursing down her cheeks and I can see all sorts of emotions being conveyed in her eyes. She looks like she hasn't slept in days.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

I look back at Andy.

"How long has she been here?"

"As far as I can tell she hasn't left your side since you were brought in. I like her."

She looks back at me with a no nonsense look on her face, one I remember as a child before...

"No wise cracks Sam how are you really feeling? I should let the doctor know you are awake."

"Sarah I am ok, in a bit of pain but more than anything I am thirsty, I could use a drink of water."

"I will be right back I am going to get the doctor and get you some water."

As she leaves the room my attention is drawn back to Andy. I love her I know this but why do I find it so hard to accept it? Why do I push her away? Why cant I admit to her that I need her?

The ache in my stomach is getting more and more painful and as I try very gently to get comfortable a sharp pain ricochets through me and I groan out loud. I see Andy starting to stir and I know it wont be long until she realises I am conscious.

She lifts her head and turns to look at me with the same doe eyed look I have come to known and bursts into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for all you reviews, you have all been really kind.**

**It took me a long time to write this chapter as no matter what I write I feel I wont have done the scene justice.**

**I am no good with medical stuff so I apologise in advance if there is something that should have been added or I have missed something, this has been written by someone with no medical knowledge at all LOL!**

**Something you should know Connor is Sarah's husband. I made this character up.**

I stand back and let the doctor check Sam over, standing in the corner with Sarah, waiting and holding our breath, hoping he will be ok.

Sarah came back with the doctor as soon as I realised he was awake so we haven't spoke yet, not one word and there is so much I want to say.

I am startled from my reverie by the doctor speaking to Sam.

"Mr Swarek, when the bullet penetrated your stomach you lost a lot of blood and your body went into shock. We had to operate to remove the bullet, there were some complications but we were able to repair the damage. All in all I would say you are a lucky man."

"How long will I be in here for?"

"We need to keep you in for a few days to monitor you and give your body the chance to recover."

"When will I be able to return to work?"

"That depends, you need to take one step at a time and give yourself the chance to heal. Let's deal with one step at a time. Unless you have anymore questions I will be back to check on you later and the nurse will be in soon to change your dressing."

"Thank you doc."

I watch as the doctor leaves the room then turn my head back to Sam. Our eyes meet and I can't look away. I barely hear Sarah telling us that she is going to call Connor to let him know Sam is awake, all I can do is stand and stare at the man I love.

My feet wont move, I want to walk over to him, hold him, tell him everything I want to say but I am frozen.

"Andy... I'm sorry, for everything. I walked away when things got tough. I know it is not an excuse but I was hurting and seeing what Nash... Tracy went through made me think about what would happen if I ever lost you, I got scared. When I finally realised I needed you in my life no matter what and you left, I thought I lost you."

"Sam..."

"Please let me get this out, its not easy for me to open up to anyone and I'm afraid if I stop I wont be able to say what I need to say. Marlo, I cared for her Andy, I am not going to lie to you but she was a distraction, I tried to move on, be happy but I was fooling myself. When I went to the cabin with Oliver I finally admitted to him and myself that I was being unfair to Marlo but you were with Collins. I meant what I said Andy, all I wanted was for you to be happy and if by being with him did that then my feelings didn't matter."

The tears are coursing down my face and I turn my head away, I want to compose myself before I speak but I don't think I will be able to. I open my mouth to speak but his next words leave me speechless.

"Andy... I love you."

"Sam I... I was hurt when you broke up with me but I understand your fear, I have always run away from getting hurt. That was part of reason for me leaving but the other reason was I needed to prove something to myself, that I could be a good police officer, that I wouldn't be that girl... If I hadn't left that night I would have come to the Penny, I would have met you for that drink. When me and Nick were in that warehouse, in danger, all I could think of was you and when I heard your voice, the relief was palpable. When I saw you there was so much I wanted to say to you but when I walked into the kitchen and saw you with Marlo I was devestated. I tried to move on with Nick but my heart was never in it. I never stopped loving you Sam."

There is a slight smile on Sam's face as he looks at me, the look in his eyes is intense but I can't look away.

"Andy... I don't want to waste anymore time."

My feet finally move and I make my way to his side.

"Neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

There is still so much we need to talk about and sort out before we can move forward but first I need to ask the question I am not sure I am ready to hear the answer too.

"Andy... what is... are you... and Nick..."

"Sam honestly, I have barely spoken to Nick since you were brought in. He knows I have been here the whole time and I am sure he knows what this means for me and him... but Sam he deserves more than this and I really need to speak to him before we can go forward."

"I get it Andy, I do... Andy has Marlo been here? Have you spoke to her?"

"Sam all I know is she has been suspended and she has spoke to Luke about how you are but she has not been here. I'm sorry Sam."

"Andy, I wasn't fair to Marlo and I need to talk to her too. I owe her that atleast."

"Sam..."

We are interrupted by the door opening and Sarah stops in the doorway staring at both of us.

"…. Sorry do you want me to come back?"

"No that's ok I should go and call the station and let them know Sam is awake. I wont be long, Sarah do you want me to grab you a coffee or something?"

"No Andy, I am good thanks."

Andy looks and smiles at me and I watch her leave.

"Wow my baby brother has it bad!"

I look at Sarah who has a knowing look on her face.

"Sarah..."

"What? Sam that girl has not left your side since you came in and you cant stop staring at her, even when you think no-one is looking. What is going on with you two?"

"Sarah... right now I am not sure. It's complicated. We were together about a year ago, things got serious and then Jerry died. I pushed her away and ended things. When I realised I had made a mistake she left to go undercover. Then while she was away I met someone else and tried to move on but when she came back..."

"You realised you still loved her?"

"Yeah, I thought she had made her choice so I kept quiet, tried to make it work with Marlo and then there was Nick."

"Ah, Andy met someone?"

"We work together. I told Oliver how I felt and wanted to tell Andy but I felt it was too late. I finally admitted how I felt just before I was shot and now I just don't know and we are still trying to work things out."

Sarah is quiet for a few minutes which gives me time to catch my breath, the pain in my stomach becoming more profound.

"I like her Sam. We have talked a little since you have been in here. She told me she arrested you on her first day. Have you ever let her live it down?"

"Nope and I don't think I ever will. The doe eyed Bambi who chased me down an alley and tackled me to the ground. Then first shift back they make me her bloody training officer."

The only sound in the room is Sarah laughing at my expense and once she manages to calm down turns and looks at me.

"Seriously Sam, what do you want?"

"Her."


End file.
